


Wrong Number Goes Right

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Mentioned Viperion, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Doubt, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: When Adrien sent a naughty picture to his boyfriend Luka he expected to end the night with a visit from him. He did not expect the reply to come from his "good friend" Marinette and he did NOT expect to end up at her house tonight, with some shocking revelations.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Adrien Agreste, Luka Couffaine/Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Wrong Number Goes Right

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, this is a work of fiction written by me for fun based off the characters from the show.

Image received from Sunshine to GFMari:

[image]

Sunshine: OH FUCK! I’M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to send it to you, I swear; it was supposed to go to Luka. 

Sunshine: But in all honesty, who do you think is bigger?

Sunshine: You're my good friend; you can be honest with me Mari.

GFMari: I dunno I'd have to see them in person.

Sunshine: Give me about thirty minutes, I need to text Luka and then pick him up.

GFMari: I'm not at home.

Sunshine: Where are you? Maybe we can meet up?

GFMari: I'm on the train heading back from a movie with Luka.

Angel: Hey, stay at Marinette's a bit and ask to see the messages I sent her, the photo was supposed to be for you. I accidentally sent it to her instead.

Treble: You seriously sent her a dick pic?

Angel: I wanted you to see that I was thinking about you.

Angel: You and her holding hands, sharing popcorn and drinks together.

Angel: Maybe... kissing?

Treble: Really? You only just started thinking about that?

Angel: It's been on my mind all week; it's been hard not to ask to join. I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend or... seem like I don't like you. But I couldn't help thinking about you both together.

Treble: With you?

Image received from Treble to Angel:

[blushing mess gif]

Treble: She's been staring at that picture since you sent it. She keeps shifting her legs and whining when she thinks I’m not paying attention. Do you want me to test the waters?

Angel: So, does that mean, she doesn't mind me coming over? To be with you both?

GFMari: Please come over, we're in my room and my parents are out visiting my grandmother for about a week over in Italy. They wanted to check out the Bakery Global taking place this year and Nonna offered them the guest room.

Treble: You're not gonna get a better invitation than that, angel. 

OOO

Chat Noir scrambled over the rooftops to get over there quickly, ducked down behind an alley about a block away, and destransformed. He wanted to survive- avoid getting his ass kicked by his Lady, so keeping identities secret was paramount. Plagg was grumbling on and on about horny humans and their eons of stupidity as he finished his cheese and hid in Adrien’s jacket one that Marinette had made him as a Christmas present a few years ago. The inner lining that she’d added to his pockets was the perfect size for hiding his kwami and a small baggie of his smelly cheese.

Adrien headed up to the residential side of the building and knocked on the door. Marinette's squeaking pierced through the door and he heard Luka's chuckle, as well as footsteps racing down the stairs. He heard a body crash into the door on the other side and winced.

The model could see a red spot on Mari's forehead, as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Are you ok, Mari? That sounded pretty painful."

"I'm ok," she gently brushed off his concern, while rubbing the spot. He stepped over the threshold; she closed the door while he made his way up the stairs, seeing Luka smiling down above them at the top landing, leading into the living quarters at the top of the bakery.

As soon as he got to the last step, he and Luka greeted each other with a long, lingering kiss, the blonde clinging to his punk boyfriend while Marinette watched the display with more than mild interest. The musician peeked at her through his lashes and smirks when he pulled away, then looked down at his beau.

"That was fast. Does your Dad know you've left?"

Adrien raised a brow and sarcastically asked, "You honestly think he'd let me out?"

Mari snorts.

"More like he'd try to lock you in the house, ball and chains included."

Adrien looked over his shoulder at his friend, (possible lover?) and groaned, "Don't ruin that kink for me, while bringing up my Dad in the same sentence please."

The young woman nodded, "Got it. Why don't you both come inside and let's head to my room. Unless you guys are hungry and would like something to snack on before we do anything else?"

"I'm good, I appreciate it though."

Luka shrugged, "I'm still full from the popcorn at the theater."

The trio took off their shoes and jackets by the door entryway before bypassing the kitchen and living area, headed straight for the staircase, which leads up to the attic turned bedroom. The walls were no longer plastered with Adrien posters, which had been a surprise when he’d seen it as Chat Noir during the Troublemaker Akuma attack, back when they were younger. He felt a kind of twinge of disappointment that they weren’t still up there. It now showed off more of the pink walls and the newer designs that Marinette had been working on for the past few months. The dress forms he knew she had were currently covered under a sheet in the corner. The model looked forward to seeing and possibly talking more about her work at a later date.

Their hostess gestured for them to take a seat on her pink chaise, while she pulled out her black computer chair from her desk. Both men nodded in understanding and did as silently had been requested of them.

"So, how do we want to go about this," she asked, reminding them of Ladybug when she’s getting into planning mode. "What are you both comfortable with? I don't want to do anything that would make this awkward."

“Just so you are aware, this is not our first time as part of a threesome together,” Luka assured.

“Gami told me briefly about some of your on and off again meet-ups,” she replied. “Of course, this was before she was picked up last year by Japan to compete in the Olympics as one of their fencers. Kinda makes it hard for her to visit when she’s constantly practicing over in Tokyo, but personally I think her mother wanted to make sure she concentrated on only that. According to Tsurugi-san, ‘friendships are a distraction.’”

"Have you done this before and how much did she tell you?" Adrien asked her.

"I've watched videos, did a little research, talked about it with Kagami, even Alya would sometimes suggest certain websites that talked about it, and that's about it for my experience," she shrugged. “If I had a question about how Kagami felt about certain aspects of what you guys did or how things worked, she’d give me an honest answer. But she wouldn’t go into super great detail, which I was fine with. Other times, she’d send me videos and links to some of the other websites that she’d come across for things she didn’t feel comfortable answering if it was something she thought I should know.”

Luka gazed at her with a small smile. His eyes glinted, showing that his curiosity was piqued, "How often would you say you’ve thought about being part of a ménage a trois since you did your research?"

She sat there, her face turning a little pinker as the conversation continued. "Well, more so over the last few years, but since you two were already together and everyone else I knew paired off and moved on, I was kind of afraid to ask.”

"Why?"

"I- I guess, I didn't want to be the person that ended up breaking you two apart. You always seemed happy together and I didn't want to get in-between you two and somehow ruin your relationship."

She paused, and then started biting her lower lip; her eyes quickly darted at Adrien before looking down at her favorite socks.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Adrien guessed. "Something that maybe I did?"

"What is it Mari? Whatever it is, we can work it out," Luka gently coaxed. She nodded and got up to pace the small space a little.

"It was around when we were still at Francois," she started softly. "We'd gone together on that trip with you to the wax museum, you were taking me home and we had been talking."

"Yeah, I'd apologized about pulling that prank on you. I thought you said you weren't mad about that anymore?" Adrien asked, sounding slightly hurt. He hated the thought that she might've lied to him about her feelings from that incident, just to spare him.

Marinette shook her head, "I'm not mad about it anymore; I was honest with you about it when I said I’d forgiven you. But..."

"But what?"

"You'd also told me there was someone else that you loved," she whispered. "That someone was not me and at the time I had the biggest crush on you, but I was terrible at trying to tell you. I even tried getting over my feelings for you when we went on that trip to New York and found I couldn't. So, I kept quiet about it. I'd even ended up pushing Luka away."

Luka reclined against the head of the chaise, listening and nodding, looking as though he was confirming what he already knew while Adrien stayed in his seat, burying his face in his hands before moving them up into his hair, elbows resting on his knees. He was attempting to process what she just said, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut by Gorizilla a few times.

"I kinda knew you had a crush on Adrien, so that's not a surprise," the musician murmured. "I never held it against either of you."

"How did I not know?" Adrien asked, feeling slightly numb, as he looked back up at his boyfriend, hands still clutching at his scalp.

Luka glanced at him and shrugged, "She asked her friends, including Jules, not to say anything. I kinda put two and two together on our double date with Kagami at the ice rink. When she practically threw you at Jagged as a replacement guitar player, it cemented the bigger picture to me."

"I still feel like an idiot about that," she grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Mari, its water under the bridge. Besides," he grinned, "we all still got to play with Jagged Stone in the end."

Adrien stood up, taking the few steps he needed to Marinette. When she rose, he hugged her to him.

"I never- I didn't even know, had I known..." he whispered, clinging to her like he is afraid that she is going to disappear from his life.

"Hey, hey," she coos to him soothingly, returning his embrace. "I didn't want you to know. I wasn't going to try to force my feelings on you, your feelings and wants ignored living with that...  _ person _ you call a father. We heard and saw enough to know or guess at least? So, I decided to just keep my mouth shut. I've never once been mad at you for having feelings for someone else. Jealous, yes. Disappointed, oh definitely. But I would never cut you off of our friendship for having those feelings."

Luka quietly made his way over, hugging his boyfriend and his soon-to-be lover, kissing them gently on the head, saying nothing while they worked out their feelings. He didn't have his guitar with him since the theater wouldn't let him bring it with him in the building. Otherwise he'd be playing a tune for them right now.

After a while, they all calmed down enough, that they loosened their embrace and made their way over to sit on the chaise. Adrien being cuddled by both of them on either side, it felt wonderful to be surrounded by those that loved and cared about him. He chuckled humorlessly to himself.

"I'm guessing I was the only one who didn't know then?"

Marinette shrugged, "More or less."

"I can't believe how blind I was," he bemoaned.

"To be fair, I kept giving mixed signals in my attempts to get to know you," she winced.

"Now that we've cleared the air on that," Luka interjected. "You were telling us who you were thinking about being part of a threesome with. What do you know about this kind of thing?"

Both of the guys were delighted to see their friend's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red, her light freckles darkening with her complexion. Luka was trying to tamp down the urge to tease them, both Adrien and Marinette were so very cute when they blushed, but he wanted to be sure that everyone was comfortable and on the same page.

"Uuuuummmmm," she licked her lips and looked anywhere but at them.

Adrien could feel his lips turning up into a smirk. "Come on Mari, tell us."

"It's more like a fantasy that would never happen in real life anyway, so I don't think it would count." She tried to deflect.

"Some of my dreams include Ladybug and Chat Noir going down on me," Luka supplied unabashedly.

Two pairs of eyes gazed at him in shock, both of his potential partners turning red just like he'd wanted, though he hadn't expected one of his dreams to do that to them both. Adrien tried coughing to cover how turned on he felt about that. Marinette was just still and barely breathing as she gazed back, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, since it's only fair," Adrien started, "I've had the biggest crush on Ladybug since she showed up."

There was a squeak next to him that had him facing Marinette. Her hand was over her mouth, eyes wide; her whole face was now even ruddier.

Luka shrugged and rolled his eyes, then explained to Marinette as if he was talking about the weather, "He told me about that before we started dating."

"Yeah, but lately though, I've also been fantasizing about Viperion the last few years. Sometimes thinking he and Ladybug would..." he trailed off then rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

His boyfriend turned to him, eyes shining with renewed interest, a bit of a blush gracing his cheeks. "You didn't tell me about that, angel," he whispered huskily.

"It's a bit hard for me to bring up because I know it is not gonna happen," the blonde shrugged.

"I-I-I've been…uh...thinking about the idea of Chat Noir and Viperion… doing it at- at the same time," the girl next to them professed in a rushed squeak. Then a tea kettle whine left Marinette’s lips as she buried her face in her hands, looking and feeling completely mortified. She hunched over to try to seem smaller as she laid down on her side, taking the pillow from the head of the furniture to bury her head under. Both young men stared on her, jaws dropping, cheeks turning crimson. Then their expressions morphed into matching grins when they looked at each other, before returning their gazes to their shy and extremely embarrassed friend.

Luka went to sit behind Marinette, rubbing circles on her back. Adrien touched his friend's hands while trying to sit in front of her. After long minutes spent getting her to let go of the pillow, he then coaxed her to bring her palms down so she would look at him. A bit of cajoling convinced her to slowly lower them, biting her lower lip and she gulped, eyes glistening.

"That's a huge turn on, believe it or not, melody," Luka hummed, his hands tenderly squeezing her shoulders. He felt her shiver, trying to breathe normally, his touch cool compared to his companion’s warm ones.

"Mari, is there anything else we should know? We were thinking about just going slow tonight," Adrien assured.

"We want to take our time and get this right," Luka added.

Nodding to herself, Marinette looked up into those bright green eyes, "W-would either of you be interested in, going down on me or um...  _ spitroasting _ ? But um, if you neither of you wanna- do me, then maybe I can just watch-"

She stopped, quivering at the feel of Luka's arms embracing her from behind, his mouth close to her ear, "Who said we wouldn't be interested in helping you, melody. We both want to, look at how hard you've made my angel. He's been like that since you brought up those super heroes fucking you in both of your holes."

Adrien didn't hold back his moan this time and licked his lips, his eyes darkening to forest green in arousal. Then she saw his length twitch in his pants.

"You'd originally asked if I could give you an honest comparison at who was bigger," she brought up, feeling slightly more confident. "Would you like me to do that now?"

"How about after we unwrap you first also, do you want to do this here or on the bed?" Adrien asked, between kiss pressed to her hands, while Luka nibbled on her neck.

"Uh, um, I think the bed might be more comfortable," she thought aloud, trying not to get lost in their touch. "But it's going to be difficult for all three of us to fit up there comfortably."

"Well," Adrien hummed, "Luka and I could bring down the mattress so we can work between that and the chaise."

He stood, but as he did she squeezed his hands, grabbing his attention.

"I- uh, I need to go up there and bring a few things we might need back down," she mentioned shyly .

_ I also need to make sure Tikki is well hidden before they accidently come across her. _

Luka nipped the edge of her ear, causing her to moan. When he let go, he told her in a gravelly voice, "Bring down all your toys, melody. We'll be able to see what you like that way and we can go from there."

"I-I-If I did that, what sort of surprises would be saved for later," she shot back shakily. Damn his voice in that tone did things to her feel even more wet and wanting than before. but she found that it made her feel so good and hoped to hear it some more.

She quickly went up the ladder on slightly shaky legs, looked and saw Tikki nod at her from her usual spot on the cat pillow. Then the kwami faded through the mattress to hide under the bed between the floorboards and the frame holding up the mattress and box springs. While her kwami hid, she went to the shelving above her bed and pulled out a couple of boxes containing her toys and lube.

Marinette turned around and looked over her bed on her hands and knees, getting ready to hop off and make her way down. She paused when saw that both of the guys and already started taking off their outer shirts. Luka, who had already moved his rings, was bending his neck slightly to kiss Adrien, making his way down the blonde's neck as they groaned. When Adrien saw her watching, he winked up at her and nipped at Luka's shoulder and neck, causing the musician to hiss in pleasure.

When Luka sensed that Adrien wasn't paying attention to him or his ministrations, he stopped and turned to see their new lover watching on her mattress, lying on her stomach, legs curled at the knees so that her feet were up in the air behind her. 

"Oh, please don't stop on my account," she hummed, smiling down at them.

"Ah, but we need you off the mattress before we can do anything else, Mari, Adrien whined.

"Fine," she shrugged, and then proceeded to do as requested. "But you only get to see the toys AFTER the mattress is on the floor."

Once her feet touched the floor, both men worked their way up the ladder, Luka winking at her and Adrien puffing up his chest. That silliness similar to her teammates’ antics around her superhero self that it caused her to giggle. The designer stayed under the platform that held up her bed while the guys tried finagling the heavy mattress from its tight spot up near the skylight. After a bit, she was able to see first Adrien slowly back down the ladder, holding up one end with Luka clinging onto the other end.

Once Luka was off the ladder, they figured out  the perfect spot to set down the mattress, right next to the chaise, and dropped . The musician made his way over to the front of her small vanity, where they'd decided to toss her pillows until they were done. Marinette moved to stand next to Adrien by the furniture, the boxes holding his interest. Once Luka dropped off the pillows, she sat down and they followed her lead.

She pulled out the large bottle of warming lubricant that she had as well as a few smaller bottles of flavored ones that she’d been collecting. What really caught the guy's attention were the shrunk down spreader bar, specialized leather handcuffs, leather gloves, various bullets and vibrators and two suction dildos, one in teal, another in solid black.

"Are those... nipple clamps that I'm seeing," Luka asked, pulling the objects from under the spreader.

"Yeah, they are," Marinette mumbled, blushing, “there’s a third that connects that could be used for the clit. But I… must have misplaced it.”

"Hey, don't feel ashamed," Luka consoled, placing the item on the bed. "You should see our collection; I just didn't expect you to have some of these. It's quite the turn on to see what your interests are, melody."

Adrien picked up a pink butt plug that was hidden under a bag of Kegel balls and saw there was a cute pink jewel at the bottom of it with a heart.

"I like seeing all these options, Mari," he mused aloud.

She blushed at the compliment.

"For yourself or for her?" Luka teased.

"Both," came the immediate reply.

"Um, just pick out whatever you think you guys think you would need now and if... if you want to continue later-"

"Oh, we will, cherie," Adrien murmured.

"We'll pick some out for later, but I definitely like a lot of these," Luka nodded.

Once the toys and lube were set off to one side, the boxes were placed onto her desk by her computer. She set about resettling herself, but was stopped by them both. Luka cupped her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. Adrien gently squeezed her bicep, and rested his chin on top of her head like she belonged in his arms.

"We still need to get ready for bed," the musician intoned.

"The zipper is on the back of this dress," the young woman replied.

Before she could turn or undo her garments herself, both young men moved. Adrien went after the fastening above the zipper, while Luka bent down closer to kiss her. The brush of his warm, soft lips had her humming into the affection, his thumb stroking over her cheeks. He tasted of his favorite sour candy from their snack at the theater, tangy and sweet. As the zipper pulled down, revealing more of her back, she felt her other lover graze his own kisses over her skin, the dress feeling much looser on her frame.

Eventually, the kisses started to get more heated, bolder, tongues slipping out, teasing and coiling. She tasted the butter from the popcorn she'd shared with Luka at the theater, he gently bit her lip and she moaned in delight. The feeling of being surrounded by both of them, of being shared and cherished was turning her on even faster than she ever could have imagined.

She felt cool air caressing her skin after Adrien’s touches traced over skin, moving down her arms, tugging on her sleeves. Her dress pooled at her feet. The model was kissing, licking, and nipping along the way, moving down her spine but leaving her underwear on as he worked his way back up, his hands firmly gripping her hips. She chose to twine one arm around Luka's neck to continue dueling with their mouths, while the other gripped onto one of Adrien's fingers, clutching tight just to keep herself grounded.

Adrien then nipped at her, gently pulling, causing her breath to hitch, her face turning away from Luka's, only for her lips to be captured by Adrien's own seeking pair. While Luka worked his way down worshipping her body, working from her neck down to her breasts, praises purred out, while hands massaged and groped. Finding out what made her moan and hiss as they continued their foreplay.

They stayed like that for a time, feeding off of each other's lust and ramping each other up. Whispered requests for permission to go further were offered and assent was given, while they diversted each other of more garments, lavishing more attention as they stripped themselves naked. Her hair was down, her underthings gone as were theirs, with their bobbing cocks standing at attention.

Marinette sat on the mattress losing strength in her now jittery legs that had been behind them, looking up at them both, taking a member in each hand. Luka's wasn't quite as thick as Adrien's but it did feel slightly longer. Both were veined and had precum gathering and sliding down the tips. Unable to resist, she started licking both of their cocks, going first to Adrien’s then alternating to Luka’s with a kiss to each tip, before licking, sucking for a time, catching the clear and slightly bitter liquid. While her mouth was occupied with one, her hands with play with the other dick not in her warm cavernous hole. Both men groaned, desire shining in their eyes; Adrien threw his head back grabbing onto her hair, while Luka clenched his hands at his sides.

Seeing them so aroused by just her touch was starting to build her confidence, she moaned around Luka and saw him grit his teeth, his head falling back in ecstasy. When he looked back down at her, she felt insides gush at the heated look he gave her. Pulling back she gave a smirk, kissed his tip, then moved her mouth to Adrien, while her hands played with Luka’s perineum and sac.

"So, Adrien," she began, teasing as her hand grazed over the members in her hands, slowly adding more pressure. Her breath gently blowing over the licked tips that twitched and dribbled some more. Luka's hips began to buck as she continued to talk.

"You wanted to know who was bigger earlier tonight, is that right?"

"Yeeeessss," he hissed out as her hands fondled his sack, as she leaned in to lick along her blonde lover’s length, then moving her hand in a twisting motion that had him seeing stars as his head fell back again.

"You didn't specify," she pointed out, as she switched back to mouthing along Luka's member. "You never mentioned what you meant by that. Who's thicker? Who’s longer? Something like that?"

With her touches and teasing, the way she held him, and now that sinful question was being planted into his head? It was almost impossible to wrack his brain, to think back to what he'd actually meant by it when he'd sent that text. She took on if his sphere's into her mouth, and his mind went blank as he moaned in delight.

  
Suddenly, her touch was gone when he looked down, he saw that she'd sat back on the mattress to get a bit more comfortable. Her lower lips were drenched in her fluids, running down her thighs slightly. Before she could go back to teasing him, he grabbed her wrist, and bent down on his knees. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luka do the same, both men intent on helping her out, now that she'd gotten them so close.

"Do you want the back or the front, rock star?"

"Oh, definitely the back," Luka growled.

Luka swiftly moved behind Marinette, dragging her against him in the middle of the mattress, his hard length pressed against her lower back between his long legs. His calloused hands roving over her curves, mapping them out while making their way up to her breasts, teasing her pink nipples into hard peaks, leaving Marinette moaning and writhing in his arms. Adrien slowly made his way on all fours, stalking them like a cat would its prey, his length bobbing with his movements.

“Adri- ah!” she cried out.

“Hush, melody,” Luka whispered hoarsely, then proceeded to nip and lick her ear and slowly nuzzle his way down. “Let us take care of you.”

“You did such a good job of that earlier,” Adrien murmured, his face close enough but still too far for her to kiss him. “Let us return the favor, Mari.”

Slowly, she nodded her head. “Yes, please.”

Adrien kissed her, their tongues tangling and dueling, her arms reaching around his head to pull him in closer, while Luka returned to his ministrations to her body with fervor, causing her to whimper. The musician kissed the many freckles dotting her neck and shoulders, his hands groping her nipples and pinching them more. Her breath caught in her throat, almost biting down on Adrien’s tongue. Eventually, Adrien’s hands took his boyfriend’s place, playing with her small breasts, while Luka’s started moving lower. A litany of mews and gasps kept getting louder as they continued their exploration of her body, driving her crazy with how much she was being teased.

"Oh, Lu- Ah!, oh please," she cried out, as he found her soaking folds.

"You're so wet, melody," he moaned, dipping his fingers just past the fist knuckle inside her walls. "Just for us."

Adrien popped her nipple out of his mouth as he looked down to see Luka pull his digits out and suck them into his mouth, moaning at the flavor.

"She tastes so sweet, angel."

"Do you want to share, mon amour?"

"Later, I will," he promised. "Right now, I want to have her lips around my cock again."

"How does that sound Mari?"

"God, yes- please, please help me come," she begged, head lolling back against Luka's shoulder.

They worked at laying her on the bed, positioning themselves around her and making sure she was comfortable, a pillow under her lower back, thighs wide open. Adrien already sat between them, working his mouth over her hips and lower belly, but before Marinette could get too disappointed, Luka moved closer to her head, his half hard cock bobbing before her. His hand behind her head, he took hold of himself as he guided his member past her warm lips into the warm cavern of her mouth. Her tongue working over him in earnest, her blue eyes gazed up at him causing Luka to groan in delight.

The taste of his musk invaded her taste buds, her nose caught his favorite cologne mixed with his musk; she reached out a hand to help her to keep from choking on his length. It twitched in her mouth, his pre dripping onto her tongue as she bobbed her head. With her other hand, she started fondling his sac, gently cupping and massaging his spheres slowly filling with more seed.

Before she got too lost in giving Luka head, she felt a bite to her thigh that caused her to groan in pain. The pain from Adrien’s bite wasn't bad; his teeth hadn’t broken through her skin, but the surprise was what caused her to react. The vibrations in her throat surrounding Luka's cock, his head falling back at the feel and trying not to come right then and there.

"Ah, melody...," he called out.

"Don't forget that I'm here, Mari," Adrien murmured as he licked and kissed the sting away before moving to her lower lips, her scent and the wetness dripping from her mound and thighs. Her own musk driving him crazy, he swept his tongue out, getting a quick taste of her sweetness.

Adrien lay on his stomach, his own length caught between his body and mattress. He had every intention of not coming, wanting to hold out and last, but with how the other two were going at it, he wasn't sure if he could. Her scent was quite heady and he loved it, almost as much as her reactions.

Gently, Adrien touched her outer lips, and then opened them for a longer lick. He swiped his tongue from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit. Many things happened at once; her body twitched, her thighs squeezed his head to keep him where he was, she loosed a squeaky moan around the meat still around her mouth, which caused Luka to grab her head with both hands, doing his best to not just shove himself all the way down her esophagus.

Seizing onto her thighs to keep them from squeezing his head too hard, Adrien started working his tongue to eat her out thoroughly. Remembering how Nino had mentioned some of the tricks he'd used with Alya and decided to apply them. He started with writing words like “ours” and “princess” with his tongue, fucking his appendage into her honey pot, alternating with his fingers, and every so often dirty talking inbetween sucks to her clit and kisses to her thighs. Telling her what a good girl she was being and how hot she looked sucking his boyfriend’s cock. They apparently worked on Marinette as well as she continued to moan, twitch, and try to squeeze him with her thighs. Her hips bounced around on the bed while she worked on Luka's cock, trying to pay attention but starting to get lost in his ministrations. Seeing her like this was a high one that he never imagined or expected.

"Ah- ah, Adri- she feels so good," Luka tried calling out, his hips moving uncontrollably. Adrien knew he wouldn't last much longer and neither could Marinette, with how she was undulating under him. "Oh, melody, you feel- ah," he hissed out.

No longer caring about the pressure of her thighs around his head, he brought his hand into her core, able to push two fingers into her and started fucking her with them while keeping his tongue on her clit. He felt her gush and squeeze around his digits as he sucked her clit into his mouth and hummed. Marinette bucked, then stiffened as her thighs crushed his head to her while she came, crying out around Luka's cock. Adrien’s boyfriend pumped a couple more times into her mouth before burying himself down her throat, cumming hard as he hoarsely called out her name.

Adrien kept up his tempo for a little bit until she pulled out Luka's slowly shrinking cock and asked him to stop, which he did after one last long lick, savoring her flavor. Something he never thought he'd enjoy from a woman, let alone his friend like this. Much as he enjoyed the savor he also loved the dopey smile on Luka's face, as he collapsed on his side. Adrien propped his head up on his elbow as he looked over both of his lovers.

“You okay there Mari,” he asked, concern laced his voice. Both his fingers and Luka’s moved strands of hair out of her face to get a better view of her eyes. She was still panting but didn’t seem to look to be in pain. 

She hummed the affirmative, glanced at them both nodded and smiled, causing the blonde to relax.

"So, who is up for round two?" he smirked.

"Did you bring any condoms?" Marinette asked, her voice still slightly rough from guzzling cock. She gazed up at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yup, just before I left my room, I'll get them from my jacket," he got up, his cock still bobbing and leaking, turning red from holding out for so long.

Placing her own small hand over Luka’s, she rubbed her cheek against the other. His eyes closed as he tried regaining his breath, his lips turning up in a small smile. She honestly couldn't believe how lucky she'd been this night and hoped that maybe they could do this again, that it wasn't a one time thing, but she wasn't about to get her hopes up and decided to enjoy the moment and take what she could get. So far, there was nothing to be disappointed about and everything to look forward to.

Adrien returned with a condom in hand but put it off to the side of the bed for the moment. He crawled down on all fours and got behind her, giving her a hug and burying his face into her neck to enjoy their mixed scents. Ignoring his aching cock for that moment, he wanted to cuddle with his two loves. Marinette allowed herself to enjoy the hug from Adrien despite the flares of guilt, trying to tamp down her feelings. She did her best to not outwardly show how torn she felt.

After just enjoying the moment for a bit, she kissed Luka's hand, then turned around. Adrien loosened his grip to allow her movement, seeing her face him, her beautiful eyes reminding him of the bluebells he used to plant as a child with his mother. They were so warm, kind so full of love. His thumb grazed over her freckled cheek, trying to memorize each spot where an angel had kissed her along those rosy planes and her nose. Her small body fit so snugly, just right with his.

A larger hand combed through his locks, a different pair of blue eyes peeked out from behind Marinette's dark blue hair, gazing at him with love, understanding, and pride. A smile graced Luka's lips, one that was full of contentment and often soothed Adrien when he'd had a rotten day or his father was being an extreme bastard. It was a wonderful feeling, being loved gently.

Marinette decided that she needed to make the first move, then proceeded to give Adrien a sweet and gentle kiss on his dry, warm lips. He hummed happily, his hands delving into the soft strands of her hair that she'd grown out a bit more over the years. Eventually, the kiss started morphing into something more urgent, Adrien's cock twitching to life between them. When he tried to move his hips away, she dragged herself onto them.

"You do know that I'm up for round two don't you?"She smirked.

"But... you're not tired?" he asked, feeling slightly confused.

"I can understand if you're not in the mood anymore, but I am definitely ready to go again." She grinned wickedly.

"But what about Luka?"

"I think we still have a position we need to try," the musician mused. "Besides, you know it doesn't take me all that long to recover. It's going to take a bit to open Mari's ass for my cock anyway."

He sat up, then crawled along the mattress over to the small box of condoms, which still sat where Adrien left them on the chaise, while he and Marinette's kissing started to get more heated. He knew once he entered Marinette, it was going to be almost impossible to not come right away. His dick started to twitch more desperately, precum already gathering at the tip between their bodies, as they tried to touch each other some more. Her hands on his broad chest, caressing his skin, he couldn't resist flexing his pecs a bit. She chuckled at his silliness, while Luka came back over with a bottle of lube.

Both men worked Marinette back up to a fever pitch once more, writhing in their arms, crying out their names like she was tasting the finest wine. Adrien couldn't help groaning as she pushed him onto his back, while she sat above him, her knees on either side of his hips as she opened the forgotten foil. She grabbed his cock, pumping it up and down a few times, causing him to hiss in pleasure, before slipping the rubber over his ridged length.

Luka sat behind her, his own member twitching and coming back to life, while he nipped, kissed, and licked her skin. Encouraging them both, he told them how beautiful they looked together, how he couldn't wait to be inside Marinette and fuck her silly. The musician fondled Adrien's sac, causing his boyfriend to moan. When he bit Marinette's ass, she hissed at the pain but leaned into him as she got ready to have Adrien enter her.

Marinette moaned as Adrien's thick length entered her, he was definitely bigger than her toys and she needed to go slow. The man below her was having a hard time trying to keep still, clenching his fingers onto the coverlet under him, while his cock slowly disappeared into her cavernous warmth that squeezed him as she went. At this point, he was glad they were using a condom; there was no way he'd last if they weren’t. Luka would either be kissing and nipping along Marinette’s neck beside her, or move down to Adrien, kissing his boyfriend senseless and playing with his nipples, telling him he was being  _ such a good boy _ .

As soon as Marinette had his entire length in her, she slowly rose up and tried setting an easy rhythm. She was slowly getting used to the pressure in her vaginal walls, which was getting wetter as she went, lubricating the condom. The young woman knew it wouldn't be long before Adrien came, so she picked up the pace. Luka kept egging them on with encouragement while on his knees, legs over Adrien’s thighs with Marinette in front of him, his hands on Marinette’s hips from behind her, the angle hitting a new spot inside her, causing her to cry out.

Adrien tried to hold out, but he honestly couldn't. Everything that  _ both _ his lovers were doing just felt too good. After a few quick pumps of her hips, he was slamming her hips into his as he came with a cry of her name on his lips.

"My angel coming under you is a beautiful sight, isn't it melody?" purred Luka next to her ear.

Marinette could only nod, still horny but absolutely thrilled that  _ she'd _ made Adrien look like a mess of man under her.

"Believe it or not, it doesn't take him long to get back into action either. Wanna give him a show to help, ma douce?"

The young woman turned her head and kissed his cheek, while moving back off of Adrien's lap from his now flaccid cock, and into Luka's a short distance away by the chaise.

"What did you have in mind, rock star?" she murmured huskily.

Luka didn't say anything, only pulling up the nipple clips he'd set off to the side, the metal links clinking in the quiet of the room, then tilted his head, brow raised in askance.

Her eyes widened, and then a smirk graced her lips, "Are those for me, or for you?"

They heard Adrien wheeze behind them.

"Who do you wanna see wear these, mon ange? Moi or Marinette?" Luka teased.

"Can we take turns?" the blonde pleaded as he turned over onto his stomach, watching them.

"I don't see why not," Marinette shrugged.

"Do you mind going first, Luka?" Adrien asked, licking his lips.

Marinette hummed and nodded in approval.

Chuckling at his boyfriend's apparent enthusiasm, the musician smiled, giving the clips to Marinette for her to put them on.

Knowing an invitation when she saw one, she got on her hands and knees in front of the man behind her. Her ass was up in the air as she moved closer, gently kissing his lips, and then slowly making her way over to his neck, licking, and nipping her way down. She lapped at his collar bones for a bit, mapping them out with her mouth before making her way down his chest over towards her goal, his nipples. She looked up into his eyes as she kissed one dark olive peak, and then started suckling it into her mouth, taking one of her hands and pinching the other tip. Luka hissed under her ministrations as his sensitive nipples were given some attention. However, Marinette felt they both needed equal attention and worked over them both, while Luka whined under her touch, not used to them being played with so much.

Just before he could cry out to ask her to stop, he felt an incredibly hard pinch, on one nipple then the other. He looked down and saw the clamps hanging onto both of his pecs, a metal chain lightly clinking against each other with every little movement. Marinette moved aside so Adrien could get a view of his boyfriend: hard, panting, and a bit dazed. She felt proud of the mess she made of the normally calm guy she’d admired.

The blonde on the other hand had already removed his used condom, and reclined back on the pillows he'd rearranged to lay back against as he watched the two lover's before him. Adrien couldn't tell what had turned him on more, seeing Marinette getting into teasing Luka with her ass in the air, her pussy still moist and dripping from everything they’d already done. He licked his lips in remembrance of her ambrosia, wanting to eat her again soon. Adrien saw his and Luka’s marks all over her body already starting to turn red and couldn’t wait to give her more. Or watching Luka lose his mind as he was teased mercilessly, his ridged length showing how much he enjoyed it, while wearing the silver and black nipple clamps.

"And speaking of those clamps, how are they?"

"Let me know if it gets too much and we can have Adrien or I take a turn in them," Marinette offered gently.

"Adrien will get to wear them next, but I'm liking these so- AH!" Luka cried out when Adrien had quickly moved over and tugged on the chain in the middle of his chest, causing his cock to throb even harder now.

"No wonder you wanted to play with these," the model smirked, probing and teasing in the way that always drove his Orpheus wild.

The darker haired man pushed his boyfriend onto his back, to keep him from having a direct line to his dick. Then, he glanced at Marinette, sitting off to the side, who panted and rubbed her thighs together to get some relief.

"Just for that, you can just sit there and watch as I work on opening her ass." Luka said detecting his boyfriend’s pained whine at that, but it stopped when he held up a finger. "Behave and I will let you join in. You can play with your pretty prick all you want but don't come. Got it?"

Adrien nodded, moaning hearing his boyfriend dom him, moving his hands to comply with the order.

Luka turned back to Marinette, who watched them over her shoulder, hands on the chaise, ass still in the air, being the good girl he knew she was. As a reward, he leaned over her from behind, telling her that she was behaving so nicely for him and liked it, then giving her a deep kiss. The nipple clamps pinched just a tad more from that and he groaned as the sensation moved straight down his body towards his cock once again.

He stepped back, bent behind her, uncapped the lube and poured a little on his fingers. 

“I’m gonna warm up your ass to take my cock, sweeting,” he murmured in her ear, his finger gently probing her entrance.

She clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to get herself to remember to relax under his ministrations.

“That’s my good girl,” he hummed, as his finger started to slowly pick up the pace. “Relax while I get you ready to take my thick cock up your ass, my sweet.”

She leaned back into his touch as he massaged her tight back passage, eyes closed at the feel of the lube slowly warming against his movements. She could hear Adrien groan off to the side, watching them and every so often she heard his hand moving over his slowly hardening member.

“Try to stay still, be my good girl melody,” Luka purred, then grabbed one of her firm globes.

The woman under him moaned and tried her best to do as commanded. She never knew that she had a thing for being dommed like this, but hoped that next time-  _ if _ there was a next time, that she could try being his bad girl instead to see what happened. But she was too wet and horny right now to want to prolong this. The feel of his finger coupled with the lube was feeling so much better than when she tried this herself.

Luka added a second finger along with some more lube, praising “his good girl,” his breaths starting to come out in pants. Marinette keened, finding it very hard to hold still, then started moving her hips a little before thinking better of it; when she felt Luka’s hand grasp her hip or backside in warning, she’d do her best to not move again. As a reward, she received kisses, licks, and praise for her behavior.

“I’m going to add a third finger; you’re being so good, Melody. Just a little longer and you’ll get to have my cock ramming into your tight, warm ass,” the man growled, causing her to whimper.

“P-Please, Luka, oh please, I-”

“You what?”

“I, oh- please, put your cock into me, mmm- fuck me nice and hard,” she begged.

"God, she sounds so sexy when she begs," Adrien groaned, grabbing his cock to tease himself more. Her voice high and needy like she couldn’t get enough of them or their attention was sending tingles up and down his spine, the kind he always had when Luka had him do the same and he loved it.

"Yes, she uh- certainly does, angel," the musician hummed, licking his lips.

He crooked a finger over to Adrien in a come hither motion, the blonde slowly crawled over, his throbbing cock bobbing between his legs as he made his way over to his lovers. Adrien rubbed his face against Luka's hand then kissed it, gazing up at his boyfriend with so much adoration and lust it nearly caused Luka to turn his attentions from Marinette. He gently guided the blonde by his chin up onto his knees and bent closer to his lover's face.

"Are you gonna be my good boy, angel? Or are you still my bad boy?"

"I'm gonna be good," Adrien promised, his cock twitching and dribbling more precum at his boyfriend’s prodding. He loved being bad, but he melted at being  _ good. _

"Good, I want you to put one nipple clamp on yourself, then take the other and put it on hers, while she rides my cock," came the order.

He heard simultaneous moans at this.

Adrien did as he was bid, taking care to un-pinch the black plastic tips from the now reddened and highly sensitive nipples on his boyfriend. When he looked up, he was thrilled when Luka gave a small nod. The blonde touched one ever so gently, yet it caused Luka to hiss and groan at the pain.

"Yeah, I'm gonna buy a couple more pairs of these," the model promised, making a mental note to do so.

He then moved back while Luka moved his fingers out of Marinette's ass, she whimpered as she felt his fingers trying to leave her, she clenched her asshole tight, like she was trying to keep those long talented fingers in there. Adrien could understand that, his own ass tightening and clenching at the memory of what Luka had done to him last week. The ball gag he hid behind in a box behind his trophies had barely kept back his screams of ecstasy when Luka had fucked him in his room. On the removable love swing, bound with the rope his lover had brought, he’d been blindfolded and put in a cock cage. Seeing Marinette’s eyes glazed over with desire, he wondered if that was how he looked when Luka had swung, teased, and fucked him. 

She sobbed, but kept still, looking over shoulder at them. She looked absolutely wrecked and it was because of them, it was a high to both men, her eyes dazed with lust but still staying still as ordered, her body twitching every so often in an attempt to remain.

"Help Adrien with that clip, while he helps you with yours, Melody."

She nodded and did as asked, while Luka worked at calming himself, before putting on the condom and lubing up. He tossed a condom next to Adrien who caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing the square land near his hand.

The dom watched his two lovers as they played with their chests, preparing each other with languid hot, kisses, and firm touches while he tore the foil with his teeth. They looked so deliciously beautiful together; he  _ had  _ to see this sight so much more than just this once. He had every intention of asking Marinette to join them. The chemistry they had together was like a drug to him, absolutely addictive, and he wanted another hit.

“Ah!” Adrien hissed out as the pinch of the clamp came down, squeezing his pink nipple in its grasp. 

“My turn, ma douce,” he hummed out, licking his lips and then biting his bottom lip as he moved closer to her breasts.

The blonde took his time, laving each breast with attention, pinching and massaging the other teat, groaning at the taste of her soft flesh. He alternated in his play, keeping her attention solely on him as he left her guessing as to which one he’d put onto the other end of the clip. Hearing her whimper from his ministrations as she pulled at his hair, bringing his face closer to her breasts, had his cock twitching like mad.

She felt a warmth press against her back, a pair of lips nibbling along her shoulder and up her neck, causing her to whimper as she moved her head to let Luka continue to lavish her with attention. He didn’t however; his teal eyes darkened as he gazed down at Adrien, his hand coming around to pull Adrien’s head back from her breast.

Before the other man could say anything, the model put the clip on the opposite nipple he’d been suckling. Marinette bit her lip, trying not to cry out in ecstasy, but a moan burst out regardless.

“None of that, Melody,” Luka admonished.

Adrien gently held Marinette’s chin and pulled her bottom lip from her teeth. “You shouldn’t do that. We want to hear all the sounds you make, Mari.”

The blonde then proceeded to kiss her soundly, while Luka played with her chest, bit her neck, and tugged on their connected chain, making both of his partners whimper. Marinette played with Adrien’s nipple under her thumb, rubbing over his chest with one hand, the other clutching Luka’s hair as he bit and sucking bruises into her neck. He groaned at the pain and pleasure from his lover’s coos and groans and touch. Adrien pulled away and bit at her other side, causing her to cry out, babbling their names as they continued to devour her. Their cocks were pulsing and dripping with precum in front and behind her, their bodies warm as they massaged her with care. Her pussy dripped while her loosened ass fluttered on nothing. She’d never felt so wanted, desired as she was and she loved it.

“I need to be inside you, ma douce,” Luka whispered hoarsely, “I need to claim your ass. I need to make you mine, and I want to hear the music you’ll make bouncing on my cock.”

Marinette felt Adrien’s hand down at her soaking outer lower lips, massaging them; she felt like she was losing her mind in the teasing and the pleasure already.

“You’re pussy is  _ drenched _ , Mari.” He pulled his hand back and put his fingers in his mouth, moaning with eyes closed, the model’s face expressing delight. Then he stared back at her with his bright green eyes, which were now a deep jade gazing at her with lust. “I can’t wait to sink my dick into you; you’re so wet and ready, just for us.”

“Let me have a taste,” Luka asked eagerly, dipping his own fingers deep into her. She felt herself undulate and sob as he made a come-hither motion along her walls, gathering her fluids on them, while stimulating her. When he pulled them out, her moisture dripped from his digits in the low light from her desk lamp as he sucked at his fore and index fingers. 

“Delicious and sweet just like you, my Melody,” he hummed, while cleaning himself off. He couldn’t wait to eat her out next time, but right now he really wanted her ass.

He sat back with his legs spread as he put some more lube on his slick cock, then jerked his head to let her know to come over.

As Marinette tried to turn to comply, the chain pulled taught against her and Adrien’s nipples, thankfully, she’d had turned slowly or the clamps would’ve popped off. Both of them cried out in surprise at how the temporary pain from the pinch and pull melded into pleasure racing down their abdomens. Then she heard him hum as he licked his lips as his dick throbbed, dribbling more pre. She was glad at that moment to have gotten the set without the teeth on them. She turned her torso back, facing Adrien as he kissed her sweetly and helped guide her by her biceps to his boyfriend’s pulsing member, both shuffling on their knees to him.

She felt Luka’s hands on her hips and turned her head over her shoulder to look down, trying to judge when she should stop and get on the balls of her feet to sink down onto his length. His teal eyes burned with lust. He was biting his lower lip to keep himself from groaning as her winking hole moved closer, while his hands rose up to massage her large globes while helping to guide her from the back, the tops of them sprinkled with light freckles. As he guided her down, he spread her ass cheeks further apart, pressing his blunt head to her entrance still slick from him loosening her earlier.

The toys she’d practiced with had been only slightly thicker and smaller than Luka, and his working her over had helped. The feeling of her ass taking in his cock was so good; she tried to remember to stay relaxed while taking him into her. Adrien did his best to distract her by kissing all over her face and body that he could reach without pulling on the clamps too much. Luka encouraged her by telling her how good she felt and that she was doing so well. Before she knew it, she was fully seated on his member, tightening her ass around the slicked cock throbbing inside her, a delicious ache forming from the feeling.

After waiting for her to relax herself again, Luka started to move, slowly and as gently as he could, pumping into her from behind. As Luka took his time with her, Adrien watched, carefully picking up the forgotten condom, making sure that the clamps didn’t pull too hard again while he moved. Watching the show of his boyfriend and his lover moving together, enjoying the sounds they made when one or the other moved. Quickly, he tore the foil and wrapped his dripping member in the rubber. He looked to Luka, who nodded at him.

“Do it angel, put your dick inside her,” the musician commanded.

“Mmmm- please, Adri- ah Lukaaaaa, hah-,” she licked her lips and tried again, “Adrien, plus fuck my pussy with your thick cock. I’m so wet, I  _ neeeed  _ it.”

When she spread herself, with Luka holding them both together, keeping each other still, the model grabbed his length as they’d asked and slowly pushed his blunt head past her dripping walls. He knew he had to take it slowly since she already had his boyfriend deep inside her other hole. But he was unprepared for how much tighter it felt now, her warmth gripping his pulsing cock as it pushed further into her. He then grabbed onto her thighs to help keep his balance, both his lovers moaned at the feel of him. It was a rush seeing and hearing them like this.

Once he was fully inside, she clenched around them both and they keened, Luka moving his cock most of the way out for a moment before pushing back in, while Adrien moved in tandem. Marinette was constantly crying out, her arms wrapped around her blonde lover’s neck. Luka had his eyes shut in ecstasy as he moved at a steady rhythm. When his dom opened his eyes, he had this lustful look that Adrien normally only ever saw when it was just the two of them, it was absolutely beautiful in the young man’s opinion.

He leaned closer and the two men kissed, then Adrien turned Marinette’s head and they all intertwined their tongues, their cries echoing around the small space. Giving into their lust, they gave each other sloppy kisses, changing up the pace as the men started to get closer to their impending orgasm, the young woman between them not able to do much other than take what was thrust into her. The chains connecting their nipples jangled and jostled constantly with their movements, adding to the cacophony.

"Mmmm, Melody," Luka purred, "cum for us, I want you to fall with us."

"Please, ah, Mari, we're so close- ah," Adrien panted as he thrust harder, "let go, ma douce."

Luka had tugged on the chain, pulling it like when she'd tugged her and Adrien earlier. It was the catalyst that she needed as she screamed, followed by her lover that she was connected to. Luka pumped himself in her ass a few more times and saw white as he released into the condom in her ass. All of them collapsed in exhaustion on their side on the mattress.

They were a sweaty, panting, mess, trying to catch their breaths. Luka clutched Marinette to him, while Adrien tried bringing them both closer to him; it was a bit hard since arms weren't quite long enough. So, his boyfriend moved an arm and started rubbing his sex hair, bringing some sense of calm to his touch starved lover.

The cool air in the room started to bring with it the realization that they were all going to need a shower to get rid of the sticky feeling that was starting to settle on them. Both men started to tug their now flaccid members out of Marinette carefully, trying to make sure their cum wouldn't leak out. They tied the rubbers, Adrien brought over the waste paper basket and tossed them in the garbage by her desk.

Still feeling tired and not wanting to move around too much, Adrien set back at his spot and laid down, cuddling Marinette’s cooling form, which fit perfectly under his chin, to his warmer one. Luka kissed both of their cheeks, got up and moved behind Adrien, knowing his boyfriend loved being in the middle of a “hug sandwich,” and proceeded to hold them both closer to him, enjoying the euphoria that comes after a frantic love-making session. Looking at both men, Marinette could honestly see that there was a strong connection between all of them. Not only were they amazing lovers and wonderful friends, they fit together like jigsaw puzzle pieces, making a complete picture. Often, she would lay awake at night and dream of having moments just like these where she and they were just being... and relishing it. The love, attention, and affection they could give each other…

But that was just a dream.

After all the hell she’d put them through prior to these two men getting together, her unrequited love, she… she wasn’t  _ worthy  _ of it. As if it could work anyways. She should know better after all the times she’d gone out with other people, ending in ghosted dates, or no shows, the fact that Hawkmoth was still out there and had ruined quite a few of those dates or outings with friends and family. Hell, the fact that those Akumas and Sentimonsters attacked at such random. It all left her amazed that her phone hadn’t gone off this time. It was part of the reason why she’d been unsuccessful at keeping even a part-time job and had chosen not to stay at the University dorms. She just knew that this relationship, the possibility of it blooming into something so amazing and wonderful, as much as she craved it, wasn’t going to work. She could never bring up her superheroing whenever she had to cancel on them or disappoint them, not without endangering them.

Marinette hated that it was over, that the small temporary world that they'd built together in their moment of passion was over. It felt too soon and she hated it. She had been theirs; they'd made each other feel good, beautiful even. Trying to hide how she felt, hoping to cry and unpack it later when they'd left, she tried pasting on a smile, hoping her voice wouldn’t betray her.

"You guys go ahead and use the shower; I can wait until you’re done. I know you probably need to get back home soon, right Adrien?" she pointed out.

However, something apparently had tipped them off because Luka was down in front of her clutching her to him, Adrien not far behind.

"Melody," he murmured, "your music… You're  **hurting** and hiding it, again. Please, don't shut us out. Talk to us."

Before she knew it, Marinette was trembling and hiccupping as tears poured down her cheeks. Luka hummed a gentle lullaby, while Adrien tried to sooth her by rubbing circles, encouraging her to let it all out. These two were just too good and she hated that they weren't really hers. While it didn't seem fair, it kind of was. She'd pushed them away, they may have forgiven her enough that they could fulfill their mutual lust, she knew it would only be this once. They'd either end up going back to being just friends or just awkwardly drift apart.

Once she'd calmed down enough, Adrien had her leaning back against his chest, holding her to him, tenderly holding one of her hands in his. Luka sat back to look at her better, softly holding her face in one of his own with his warm calloused hand, making sure she would look at him. Even after crying, her cheeks wet and red, her expression still slightly distressed, her lips swollen from biting them, she still looked gorgeous to him, just like Adrien could be when he cried.

"Tell us, ma douce, please," he tried again.

"Was it us? Did we go too fast?" Adrien queried.

"You two were amazing," she sighed, a bittersweet smile forming on her lips. "Everything I could've wanted, more even."

Adrien took the back of her hand, brought it to his lips into a searing kiss as he gazed up at her, a bit of their earlier fire still there in their depths but they seemed more tempered with worry for her. It touched her, truly.

"But..." Luka pressed on.

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage.

"But I know where I stand," she exhaled, looking up at his handsome visage. "I'm not yours."

Adrien's heart dropped to his stomach, feeling cold.

"What do you mean?"

"This was a one-time deal for you guys, right? I mean..." she bit her lip trying to think about how to word this. "You guys couldn't possibly see me as more than that, not after how I'd treated you both before. I-"

"NO!"

Both men shouted.

"How can you say that?" Adrien whispered hoarsely, clinging her to him as though she were about to disappear. "After how I felt with all three of us together, I have never felt so connected to another as I do Luka or YOU!"

"I was going to talk about it with Adrien while we were in the shower, and then ask you about being ours after you'd cleaned up, Marinette," Luka explained. "I've always loved you, it's the same kind of love I feel for Adrien. Your song resonates with us creating a sound I cannot imagine us ignoring like nothing happened. None of us would be able to. Did you not feel it with us?"

Marinette could barely believe what she was hearing, that they  _ did  _ want her. The need in their voices, it echoed the one she felt and heard in her head when she tried reasoning with herself to face reality, the one she tried quieting.

"A-are you sure?" she stuttered. "I-I thought-"

"If you need time to think about it, we understand, but yes." Adrien smiled, giving her a gentler squeeze. "We want you, we want you to be with us. This isn't a one night stand for us, mon coeur."

"You have no idea how many times one or both of us have called out your name while making love to each other," Luka said with a smirk.

Marinette blushed, her freckles peeking out from the color, and both men resisted the urge to kiss each and every one.

"Oh,” seemed to be all she could say, her hands trying to cover her cheeks to cool them off. “Do-don’t get me wrong, I definitely feel the chemistry we have together, and I very much enjoyed myself. But I feel that we should talk about this. Y-you both know my... running streak with past relationships…”

“Ah,” Adrien grunted. His eyes darkened in anger, remembering the stories he’d heard through their grapevine of friends, other times when he would sometimes visit as Chat Noir. The nights where she’d drink or cry herself to sleep were hardest for him, while she blamed herself. Sometimes she’d end up falling asleep on top of him while he tried his best to purr away the hurt for even a short time. 

“You mean the no shows,” he ground out in disgust.

She sighed, nodding as her hands came down from her face to lay in her lap.

“Some of those were my own fault,” she whispered, then raised her hand when it looked like Adrien was going to interrupt. “Just... hear me out, okay?”

“Tell us, Melody,” Luka encouraged. His warm, callus roughed hands came up to her shoulders to massage them, she knew it was a way for him to help her while keeping his hands busy.

“On some of those dates,” she began. “I sometimes would be heading over to meet them and I would end up not showing up because of an Akuma attack. I’d let them know that I would be late but there were times where I just couldn’t make it before closing time and they’d never call me again or when they did call back they said they felt that the relationship would not work. Or there would be an alert going off in the middle of dinner and in the rush of people taking cover or running to take cover elsewhere, we’d lose each other. By the time I was able to get back, they’d be long gone.”

“Alya mentioned that you’ve had to foot the bill a couple of times because they’d leave and not pay,” Adrien growled. “Leaving  _ you _ to deal with the fallout from the owners, one of them leaving you stranded an hour from home, the trains weren’t running.”

She visibly winced at that.

“I remember picking you up that night, too. It was after I was finishing up a gig and I took you home on my bike. You don’t honestly think we’d do that to you, do you Melody?” Luka asked, pausing in his ministrations.

Marinette shook her head vigorously and looked over her shoulder at him, noting his questioning look.

“No,” she touched his hand and grabbed Adrien’s ringed one. “I  **know** you two would never leave me with the bill like those other two had. I also know that you’d at  _ least _ contact me if it was clear something came up like an Akuma attack. Hell, we even planned for that eventuality when you and I went out tonight, Luka.”

“I honestly didn’t know about those scumbags that left you with the bill,” he ground out, his voice and teal eyes becoming more steel-like. “I’m guessing you asked Alya not to say anything and in turn she asked you not to as well. Am I right, Angel?”

Adrien nodded stiffly.

“To be honest, I didn’t want  _ anyone _ to know about it,” she sighed, letting their hands go, wrapping them around herself. “The other failed dates are humiliating enough without everyone knowing about these other ones as well.”

“Look, Mari,” the model started, knowing his superhero side was going to catch hell from her later about this. “It wasn’t Alya who’d told me about it, it was your  _ other _ friend who’d found you drunk on the roof singing every breakup song you could think of, while cursing yourself for having bad taste in men and women. You were telling him that you were never gonna date again since you kept thinking that you ruined all your dates. I know he tried telling you that in most of those cases, it’s either their fault or Hawkmoth and Mayura’s for taking advantage of those people and their emotions.”

“He probably did,” she nodded, then shrugged. “But I was so far gone at the time, I don’t remember most of what was said that night.”

“All of it sounds like either bad harmonies between you and the others as well as some very bad timing. Along with a couple of incredibly sour notes tossed into the mix, Melody,” Luka nodded. “Don’t you see that it isn’t your fault?”

She slowly nodded. 

The musician looked at his boyfriend, knowing it would take more than just one conversation to convince her of that. He had a couple of guesses as to who the “other friend” of hers was but wanted to confirm those suspicions at a later date. The musician wasn’t known for being pushy when someone wouldn’t tell him something, like his boyfriend could be sometimes, but he knew that she’d either tell him eventually or the truth would come to light. Even if it meant a sneaky superhero slithering by on certain patrol nights.

Adrien leaned closer to Marinette, “So, you know we won’t treat you the way your other dates have in the past.”

“We’ve also forgiven you a long time ago about what happened when we were kids,” Luka nodded, his hands letting go of her shoulders. “Is there anything else you think we should talk about or are you set on this being a one-night stand?”

Marinette shook her head and smiled at both of them, “Not really, I just wanted you guys to know and understand that this is where I’m coming from. Why things happened the way they did and that it more than likely will keep happening. I think that we can work on anything else that comes up.”

Chuckling, each of them took one of her hands and kissed it, staring at her over her knuckles like she was the moon surrounded by her two closest and shining stars in the midnight sky. Then they all got up from the mattress and headed downstairs to the shower, the men already knowing where they could find the towels and other toiletries.

As they showered, she gathered her wits about her, shook her head, got her housecoat, and wrapped it around herself, while she made her way into the kitchen for some glasses of ice and water for them all. During that time, she tried to slowly unpack and process everything that had been said. She'd give them their answer in a few days, but was fairly certain that her mind wouldn't be changed. They were hers and she was theirs, no matter what happened, no matter what Hawkmoth or Gabriel threw at them, they would work it out, they'd be a team. 

She honestly felt that they all truly had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this one came about via @ghostlyhamburger on a chat and things kind of exploded from there. This was supposed to be short. -_-; When I got everything off of the chat, it ended up being around 12 pages long, after doing some tweaking, it exploded to 26 pages. So, I apparently can't do short writing well, but I think this came out well and I had fun working on it. Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked the story, I'll send you a reply as soon as I'm able. I also had a lot of editing help from the amazing @Talik_Sanis and I can’t thank him enough for his help.


End file.
